User blog:Vrokorta/Staff Member Battle Royale V2
(Note: Everything was written by me, Vrokorta. However, most of it was based off of the original SMBR V2 Thread that can be found here) All the staff members stand gathered together on a giant floating island within a pocket dimension between universes. They were all looking up at Big the cat 10, waiting to hear the message that he'd called them here to tell. Big: One year ago, all the staff members were gathered together in a ferocious battle to see who was the strongest. However, the battle ended without a clear winner, & the fight was lost to time. With the recent increase in staff members, as well as a detailed analysis of my own strength, I've decided that it's time we return to this fabled matchup, & discover our true winner! Many staff members cheered in excitement for this epic battle. Raiando: Oh boi. End Bringer Nyx: The Bringer of Fall will bring an end to all. StarMario89: I win. However, one staff member rose from the grave, with power to rival the greatest on the wiki. PlozAlcachaz: It's Justin Sommers! He'll demote us all! Many staff members panicked, while some prepared to face him head on. However, Big powered up to his Super Saiyan form. He flew up to Justin Sommers & delivered a punch that sent the former owner spiraling across the multiverse. Big: Sorry Justin, but my Super form was too much for you. The focus switches to a regular looking person standing amongst all the powerful staff members. Nkstjoa: Good thing I wasn't included, or else I'd get curbstomped. Vrokorta: Then why are you here? Nkstjoa: ... former staff? (Astral Birth Void - Kirby Star Allies Music) Suddenly, chaos broke loose as the staff members went wild on each other. Several dropped dead on the spot, & remained absent for the rest of the fight. Others performed powerful techniques that tore apart the island they were fighting on. Nyx summoned a blight that killed everything in its path while Raiando pulled out a Mega Buster & screamed. Raiando: I have the power of video games on my side, y'all lose! Raiando let off several energy blasts that vaporized the weaker staff members. He then laid eyes on a giant, brown & purple monster standing over everyone. Vrokorta in the form of Perfect Dark Gaia. The kaiju sized staff looked down at the Mega Man. Vrokorta: I have the power of video games too you know. Think you can beat me? (Stop Music) Suddenly, EmperorDedede walked in, drawing both members' attention. Dedede: Of course Raiando will win, he can say the N word. Vrokorta quickly turned back to Raiando, a look of fear on his face. Vrokorta: That's no fair. Raiando: Ni- The word had hardly left his mouth before the entire universe exploded. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Almost all the staff members had died, with the strongest members left drifting through space. (Astral Birth Void - Kirby Star Allies Music) Vrokorta pulled himself upright (even though there is no "upright" anymore due to the lack of gravity), & raised his hands. Vrokorta: Alright, it's time I get serious. Vrokorta cast an incantation that summoned one of the strongest beings he'd ever created, Kunemon. Raiando also pulled himself up(?), seeing all the remaining staff members. Soon Big the cat flew in, applauding both Rai & Vrok. Big: Well played, Vrokorta and Rai, well played. It looks like I’m going to have to go Ultra Instinct to counter your techniques. (Lazy Days (Livin' In Paradise) (Original Demo) by Ted Poley) Kunemon: You're power is great Big the cat, may our battle be honorable & glorious. Kunemon & Big charged at each other, creating an impact that shook time itself upon collision. Meanwhile, Vrokorta approached Raiando. Vrokorta: Now, where were we? Raiando quickly transformed to Bug Style & unleashed a barrage of projectiles on his opponent. Big & Kunemon traded blow after blow, the cat's strength countered by the caterpillar's indomitable will. Eventually, Big hit him with dab, erasing Kunemon from existence. Big then rushed full force at Raiando & Vrokorta. Rai: Oh shiddles. Looks like I have to bring out my trump card.... Shrek. Shrek held out both hands & stopped Big in his tracks. Big: Not the great Ogrelord himself! Shrek: Guess you need to learn the hard way! Shrek threw a punch at Big, sending him flying back. The god cat caught himself in mid-air before preparing his next move. Big: Your power is impressive my friend, but now it's time for me to bring out my penultimate form, Devil Big. (Adventure's End (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) - GaMetal Remix) Big raised a hand, & Shrek disappeared, his page deleted from the DBF Wiki. Some random person: The horror. Vrokorta: You may've got Shrek, but you haven't got me! Come on Lightning Kachowski, we ride into battle! Vrokorta rode the meme car straight at Big, who attempted to delete them as well. However, since they both lacked a page on DFBW, they were immune to Big's attack. Big was rammed so hard that he tore through space & ended up in another dimension, crashing through several stars before bringing himself to a stop. Big: Hmm, your car definitely is impressive. However, I’m not quite done yet. I shall now transform into my ultimate form, The-One-Above-The-One-Above-All Big! Big: I'm also going to summon the help of my fellow Sonic meme gods. Tremble before the power of Froggy and the entire Ugandan Knuckles tribe! Vrokorta & Kachowski skidded to a stop as Froggy punched them away with his tongue. Raiando: Well looks like my trump card didn't work, but I still have two more tricks up my sleeves. I call Shaggy Rogers and Matt from Wii Sports! Vrokorta: Going all out ey? All right, I now unleash my full power! Vrokorta: And I've got Carl & Vincent to back me up! Froggy, the Ugandan Knuckles, Shaggy, Matt, Carl, & Vincent all run into battle against each other, their mere presence together shaking the multiverse. Froggy shot his tongue at Matt, but the Mii grabbed it & started slamming Froggy into planets. The Ugandan Knuckles swarmed Shaggy, Carl, & Vincent, but their combined power allowed them to power through, & defeat all of the Knuckles. Matt spun Froggy around so fast & hard that he created a black hole, sucking the frog in. Finally, Shaggy & Matt faced off against Carl & Vince. Shaggy & Vince leapt into the air & began fighting DBZ style while Carl tried to hold off Matt with his ranged attacks. Vince attempted to knock Shaggy into a black hole with his flaming drop kick, but Shaggy used instant transmission to avoid it, causing Vince to fall in himself. Matt walked through all of Carl's attacks, & punched him into the Digimon universe. Big: Damn it, looks like Shaggy, Matt, Carl and Vincent have defeated Froggy and the Ugandan Knuckles tribe and you've both managed to match me at full power. Alrighty then, if I'm going to take the victory, I'm going to have to use my Ultimate Hakai Froggy Thanos Snap which I previously used during the Christmas Chat Party to kick the whole Chat simultaneously! SNAP! (The Multiverse explodes) Vrokorta raised his hand to block the explosion. As it cleared, Vrokorta lowered his hand. Vrokorta: I'm a Hyperversal being! An attack like that has no effect on me! Big: Then I'll just have to use another legendary technique to ensure my victory. DAB! (The Omniverse explodes) Vrokorta: GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! Vrokorta was vaporized by the explosion. Raiando: I don't feel so good.... (turns into dust) Big closes his eyes as his ultimate sacrifice attack destroys his body, leaving no staff members behind. Or so that would seem. (daybreak - a new dawn super mario galaxy extended) Nkstjoa emerged from hiding behind some space debris. Nkstjoa: Huh... guess being wall-level did work out for me after all. ???: Grrrr. Nkstjoa quickly turned around to see where the sound came from. (Super Mario Galaxy 2 Music Extended - Boss - Final Bowser Battle) Turns out I'm Lynda managed to survive the omniversal blast as well thanks to the sheer might of her wiki contribution powers & incredible hiding skill, & she was furious. Not only that, but PlozAlcachaz resurrected from his death, ready to fight once more. Nkstjoa looked at his arsenal, but couldn't find anything above wall level. Nkstjoa: Uh... have mercy? A fight between the last three staff members broke out, & they battled... very... slowly. As they fought, other staff members gradually regained their power. 1 month later... Nk, Lynda, & Ploz were still fighting, but the'd grown quite weary after fighting for so long. However, the universe began to shake as a giant being rose from the void. (Dragon Ball Super - Vegeta Royal Blue Theme | Epic Rock Cover) ???: It took me nearly a month to recharge my power, but I’ve returned to make my last stand with the full power of my The-One-Above-The-One-Above-All Big form! Big: This is everything I have Jiren guys! Let’s finish this! (Dragon Ball Super - Ultimate Battle "Ka Ka Kachi Daze" | FULL ENGLISH VER. Cover by We.B) ???: You're not the only one to restore his power! Behold, Vrokorta's Desire to go on! Lynda: He's pulling crap out his butt! I surrender! Vrokorta rampaged the Hyperverse for about a month before realizing no one was doing anything. Vrokorta: YOU FOOLS! WITH YOUR CLEVERNESS YOU MIGHT'VE BESTED ME! BUT INSTEAD YOU SIT IDLY BY FOR A MONTH! I WILL HOLD BACK NO LONGER!!! (Vs Void Termina Bird Phase Kirby Star Allies Music Extended) Vrokorta summoned an army of Astral Birth Void, & began shooting lasers at everyone, destroying Lynda & Ploz. Vrokorta: AND JUST SO NO ONE TRIES TO SNEAK UP & TAKE ME BY SURPRISE, I HAVE MY HUMBLE SERVANT TO WATCH MY BACK! ] Vrokorta & his army charged at Big, but he holds them off. Vrokorta: ALL SHALL BOW BEFORE MY POWER! Big: Vrokorta, this battle has driven you mad. Is this why the last battle was never completed? As Big clashed with Vrokorta, Nkstjoa watched them. He knew it would only get worse from here, not even Big could bring about a true end to this madness. Nk looked down at himself. He knew what would happen if he did this, but it was everyone's last hope. He spread his arms outward as his body is reduced to a golden dust that scatters across the universe. Suddenly, all ill will is removed from the minds of the staff, all those who died are revived, & all damage done during the fight is undone, restoring the world to a peaceful & prosperous land once again. (Stop Music) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Vrokorta: Ughh, what happened? Oh, I went out of control. Vrokorta looked around to see all the other staff members were okay. Even the allies they'd summoned were okay. Everyone, except Nkstjoa. Vrokorta: He must've sacrificed himself to fix everything... He's the real winner of this fight. Big the cat powered back down to his base form. Big: I agree with you. This fight has raged for 2 months, it's time we this end & get back to our regular lives. And with that, everyone dispersed, to go back to doing what they normally do, & they would always remember, Nkstjoa. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . But he's totally still alive via supernatural luck as stated by EmperorDedede The winner is Nkstjoa. Category:Blog posts Category:Vrokorta